Blanc
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Contraditório, até o fim, desde o primeiro olhar até a primeira e última despedida; até o último brilho, até o último tom de branco que era possível encontrar nele. Draco/Ginny Continuação de Rouge


**Título: **Blanc  
**Resumo:** Contraditório, até o fim, desde o primeiro olhar até a primeira e última despedida; até o último brilho, até o último tom de branco que era possível encontrar nele.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Wesley  
**Disclaimer:** Vai, todo mundo sabe que Harry Potter não pertence à ninguém desse site.  
**Avisos:** Continuação de Rouge, apesar de que dá pra ler apenas essa. Clichê, clichê.

* * *

**Blanc**

_"Amava os seus cabelos platinados e brilhantes. Amava seus olhos completamente frios, que adquiriam um brilho intenso e único ao seu lado. Amava a sua pele pálida e doentia, amava tudo nele e em seu ser. Mas amava ainda mais a forma como nunca deixaria de odiá-lo."_

'_Não foi um relacionamento sentimental. ', _era o que eu não cansava de dizer a mim mesma, em qualquer momento em que a minha mente não estivesse ocupada demais com o cinza de seus olhos. Tenho a impressão de que repeti isso tantas vezes que acabei por me convencer, e por convencê-lo também.

Afinal, nunca teria dado certo, nem em mil anos de tentativas, e não tínhamos esse tempo. Na verdade não tínhamos tempo algum; não tínhamos nada mais do que pouquíssimas horas juntos. Horas em que palavras raramente eram proferidas, os toques pareciam dizer muito mais.

Acho que as palavras se perderam com o passar do tempo, já que no início do nosso relacionamento tudo o que sabíamos fazer era falar, era discutir, era montar frases feitas e que não tinham muito significado. No fim percebemos que no silêncio encontrávamos muito mais coisas.

Com Draco eu nunca era ouvida e ele nunca atendia os meus pedidos prontamente, nunca pegou na minha mão de forma delicada e falou sobre o seu amor. Não, ele nunca foi esse tipo de homem, afinal como ele não cansava de me mostrar em todas suas ações, ele era realmente o vilão daquela história, do nosso romance. Era a coisa mais ridiculamente óbvia do mundo, a _mocinha_ apaixonar-se pelo vilão, que por algum acaso era arquiinimigo do marido da mocinha que, por sua vez, era o grande herói.

Casei-me com o herói há algum tempo, mesmo que já me encontrasse com Draco antes da cerimônia, e por mais que não tivesse condições de abandoná-lo depois dela. Ele sempre foi o equilíbrio entre a mulher que eu era, com toda a vida perfeita que tinha, e a mulher fatal que nunca seria na realidade que vivia. A vida ao lado dele era uma realidade alternativa que eu precisava absorver.

Mas temia mais do que qualquer outra coisa o amor que ele podia vir a me dar. Era assombroso pensar nele como um amante, ou até mesmo como o grande e impossível amor de minha vida. Fazer isso me transportava para a fronteira entre o que era certo fazer e o que queria fazer.

E, Céus, as coisas que eu falo são tão incoerentes e contraditórias! Mas, ao senti-las, se torna tão certo e intenso, exatamente o que ele é para mim, ou com um pouco de realismo, o que ele **foi**. Mas ele _foi_, em todos seus toques, em todos seus olhares, em toda a sua frieza e em todos os seus atos bem feitos, tudo o de certo e intenso que eu tive na minha vida.

A forma como sempre dormia vários minutos após eu me acordar, como se passasse a ser uma criança que sonhava com alguma coisa boa e não quisesse nunca acordar para me ver partindo; a forma como me conhecia, de corpo e alma; e a forma como me transformava na pessoa mais intensa do mundo.

Nos momentos em que tudo o que eu queria eram alguns minutos de sanidade no meio daquilo tudo, eu colocava-me na frente do espelho que havia lá, adornado por algum metal levemente enferrujado. Era o meu ritual; era ali que _vestia-me_ para o mundo que encontrava fora dali. O batom vermelho me ajudaria a continuar com as mentiras, mentiras que eram esquecidas quando estava ali. Olhava para o espelho, mesmo sem o ver realmente, enquanto passava o batom delicadamente pelos lábios. Em um de seus rituais ele a interrompeu, com a coisa mais próxima de uma declaração de amor que eu recebi dele.

"Há uma diferença tão grande entre se olhar e se ver. Você se olha nesse maldito espelho em todas as _nossas_ noites. Eu sou o único que te vê de verdade."

Afinal, estava certo. Ninguém nunca me viu em momentos completamente sinceros. Ele me via despindo-me do mundo de fantasias em que toda sociedade vive; me via em momentos em que não vestia nada, via minha alma em sua maior essência; e logo após ele me assistia vestindo-me, para voltar ao mundo à que pertencia. Como amava a forma dele me odiar.

Mas sei que, no fundo, amava odiá-lo e odiava não conseguir lhe amar. Ele me fascinava, mas nunca me permitiria amá-lo. Ele tinha palavras tão mesquinhas e hipócritas, era tão falso em momentos em que não estávamos em sua cama suja. Era **tão** odiável, que tudo o que eu mais temia era amá-lo.

Amava seus silêncios, e todas as palavras ditas por seus olhos durante eles, suas palavras ditas durante nossos beijos, onde ele fazia questão de tirar todo o batom que eu levava tanto tempo para colocar com perfeição; como se aquilo lhe desse a sensação de que eu lhe pertencia, que nada em minha vida _de verdade_ era o real. Amava também o certo conformismo que ele mantinha, em sempre me deixar ir, como se não se importasse mais com nada. Acho que realmente não se importava, não após manchar-me com o meu próprio batom e me deixar com o seu toque novamente gravado na minha pele.

A forma com que suas palavras me machucavam daquela forma tão surreal e maravilhosa. Palavras sinceras, o que mais me assustava. Me afetava aquela sinceridade tão berrante que ele mantinha nos nossos encontros. Aquele jeito de quem não se importava com nada; nada que não tivesse cabelos longos e vermelhos. Seria tão mais fácil _abandoná-lo_ se eu não soubesse que comigo ele era o verdadeiro Draco, sem a falsidade, sem as máscaras e seu o sobrenome. Apenas ele, em toda sua essência, por pior ou melhor que fosse. Na verdade nunca decidi se o 'melhor' Draco era o que todos conheciam, ou o que apenas eu havia descoberto, apenas sabia que ambos me fascinavam, mas apenas o segundo me abalava avassaladoramente.

O que sei é que, o que mais lhe atraia – e abalava – em mim eram meus cabelos, sempre soube; eram os contrastes que o fascinavam. O fogo com o gelo, o bem e o mal, o amor e o ódio. Mas o que me atraia naquele homem tão contraditório e tão diferente do príncipe encantado que sempre sonhei, eram os vários tons de branco que encontrava nele.

Sua pele naquele tom pálido, completamente doentio e sem quase nenhuma pigmentação; o branco no seu cabelo, que não era em nada relacionado à velhice, o brilho da luz fraca do local onde nos encontrávamos, que no branco refletia todas as cores existentes. Acho que esse foi o único brilho permanente que consegui enxergar nele. E o cinza, com o azul e com o branco de seus olhos, naquela falta de emoção sempre vista neles, ou naquela explosão de sentimentos que eu costumava enxergar. Apenas eu. Eu, que com ele havia aprendido a diferença entre olhar e ver. Eu, que havia aprendido a vê-lo.

Contraditório, até o fim, desde o primeiro olhar até a primeira e última despedida; até o último brilho, até o último tom de branco que era possível encontrar nele.

* * *

**N/A:** Digo, é apenas uma outra versão de Rouge, bem inutilzinha. Mas, enfim, eu até que gosto. Reviews e tal :D


End file.
